


To Fly

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To Fly

The wind chilled him to the bone but he would never give up flying, even in winter. Fortunately, the warm body pressed against him, arms locked around his waist, warmed him better than any charm ever could.

He turned his head slightly toward the chin resting on his shoulder, "Beautiful night, isn't it? Look there's Orion, Bellatrix, even Sirius himself—half of the Black family's up here."

"Leave my family out of it, scarhead, and fly," the blond riding behind him said snarkily but with affection. Harry grinned and pulled up on the broomstick, taking them closer to the stars.


End file.
